


Are you leaving me?

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Supernatural (TV) Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Dean has been acting weird for months, Cass is suffering and he is sure Dean is going to ask for a divorce.





	Are you leaving me?

They had been happy. Really happy thought Cass but lately something was off, Dean had been giving Cass some mixed signals. Dean snapped at him in a cruel way for minor stuff but then woke up early to prepare and pack his lunch before work. He never said I love you anymore, when Cass said it he simply answered "me too". Suddendly he missed Cass as if the world was about to end and sometime they spend a whole month without sex.  
Cass was sure Dean was manning up to file for divorce and that made him inmensely sad, he loved Dean so much!  
  
"I found the equipment I was looking for the garage" said Dean entering the living room  
"That's good news" said Cass "is in good condition?"  
"Yes, it needs some work but it will fit" answered Dean  
"Alright? You don't seem very comvinced" asked Cass  
"Well I will need to change some pieces soon.."  
"Maybe you should keep looking..." tried to encourage Cass but he was rudely interrupted by a suddenly angry Dean  
"Keep looking? I am fucking tired of all this! You know what? I am not doing this anymore" Dean blasted out of the house cursing loudly leaving a shocked Castiel behind. This is it Cass thought he is indeed leaving me.  
He tried to control it but he felt an immense sadness and he went to their room. He sat down there and cried silently.  
Dean came back 30 minutes later acting like all was good . They went to bed and Cass turned to his side without a word. No "I love yous" or "good nights" just silence. Dean didn't say a thing either, Cass felt some tears down his face while lying in the darkness and finally falling asleep.  
Two days later Cass had a work trip and he would spend the night in the city. That day at lunch Dean had taken his hand lovingly and said that he hated when they slept apart. Cass had smiled widely because he hated spending the night away from Dean too.  
Dean drove him to the train station, carried Case's luggage and had kissed him silly saying goodbye at the station. It was like before.  
"I love you Dean" had said Cass before getting onto the train. "I love you Cass" said Dean back holding his hand.  
  
When Cass came back the day after he hugged and kissed Dean but he felt him distant again. He sighted with despair, why did that had to happen to them? He surely had seem people fall apart from each other but Cass always thought that was impossible for them but well, he guessed no couple had ever thought falling out of love will happen to them right?  
He could ask Dean what is going on, he could but that would lead to an argument and hurt and he didn't want that, so he decided it was ok to be a coward.  
Once home Cass emptied his suitcase and prepared laundry, in one on Dean's jeans there was a piece of paper it was handwritten by Dean. "Maria Keller, Friday 4.30"  
Cass froze for a second, impossible Dean would never! He told himself. He would never cheat, this would be something else, maybe work. He took the paper and went back to the living room where Dean was sitting with a weird expression, he was on the phone:  
"I know I need to tell him" said Dean annoyed  
"I know Sam but I don't want to hurt Cass"  
Cass opened his eyes wide and gasped, Dean turned around and saw him "too late, he just heard me talking to you, see you later Sam I am afraid I am having that conversation I have been avoiding" Dean hanged the phone and looked back at his husband "Cass sit down please, we have to talk" Cass flinched at the sentence.  
" No need i know, I have known for a while" said Cass holding his tears  
"You did?" Asked Dean "I guess I suck at keeping secrets"  
"Yeah you do" Cass sat down on the table and held Dean's hands "This is your house, I will go tonight, I won't make a scene but... please tell me what did I do?" A tear fell down Cass's cheeck and Dean looked confused  
"I don't know...? Started saying Dean  
"I am not very good with relationships and people but us... I thought we loved each other weirdness?.. I guess in the end I wasn't what you expected. I am sorry."  
"Cass i don't know what you are talking about" Dean was still looking at Cass with concussion he was about to say something else but Cass held a finger to his lips and said "I love you Dean, I want you to be happy. I am glad you found someone who makes that happen even if that breaks my heart forever" Cass was crying now he gave Dean the note.  
Dean saw it and suddenly his eyes went wide, a wave of panic washed upon him  
"Wait! You think I am having an affair?" Asked Dean "I am not! I would never Cass"  
Dean held his husband's hands on his "Oh God! I am so sorry babe I am so sorry I should have been keeping this secrets from you!"  
"Which secrets?" Asked Cass  
"Six months ago on a rutinary scan, the doctor found something weird, he called me back for a special blood test and he said some markers have been flagged. They are usually indicators of cancer"  
"Oh God!" Cass' s grip on Dean's hands increased  
"Easy there, I don't have Cancer, result came back clear, I had to go get a colonoscopy two months ago, they found a growth, last month when you were out for the company meeting week in New York I had surgery and they extracted the tummor"  
"You didn't say anything...and..and you went over all that by yourself?" Cass was concerned  
"I tried but it was too much, I had this rollercoaster of fear and panic... I ended up calling Sam, he was there with me"  
"I would have been by your side if you had told me! How could you leave me out of something like this!"  
"Sam tried to convince me otherwise but ... Cass you lost your dad to colon cancer and I saw you hurt in ways I have never imagined before... I didn't want to put you through it"  
"But you are my husband you cannot keep me in the dark about things like this! "  
"I didn't realize I was hurting you all the same, all this months you thought I had an affair?"  
" Well you tell me: if suddenly I was acting weird, sometimes it seems like old times and then you get angry for weird stuff, you stopped saying you loved me, we stopped having sex, you act all sketchy on the phone and I find dates with women I don't know in your poket, then you sit me down and you tell me that we need to talk"  
Dean realized how much he had been hurting Cass and his heart acke. Cass continued talking "I figured that you were manning up to file for divorce, I tried to make sure you understood that I loved you still but every move I made seemed to anger you more... I have always known you were out of my league but I loved you so much that I let myself believe we could have this. I love you as much as the first day Dean, even more! but if you wanted out I would let you go" Cass finished  
Dean didn't know what to say... how to convey his feelings, he moved forward and captures Castiel's lips on a passionate kiss.  
"I love you Cass I was so focussed on sparing you this worry that I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. They took the tumor out, got it analized and it was benign, just an abnormal growth I will need to go rutine check ups but the doctor said all is normal, I am healthy. That appointment you found is for travel agent I am meeting next week, our wedding anniversary is close and I was planning to take you on a second honeymoon and tell you all about this now that it was over" Dean was worried now, he thought he was protecting his husband but he had hurt him for months to the point that he expected Dean to divorce him...could he forgive him?  
"Dean... I don't need another honeymoon I just need you" Cass hugged him "I love you Dean" Cass cried in his husband's arms and Dean luled him telling him that he was loved and cherished, desired and taken care of. He kissed his forehead and held his strong arms around him until he felt better "could you forgive me for being so stupid?" Asked Dean worried  
 "I Love you Dean, nothing to forgive but please no matter what goes on in your live, please let me be part of it, please" asked Cass  
"You have my word" promised Dean kissing him lovingly  


Dean felt the need of apologising profussely over the next weeks but not just in words, he made a point about making Cass know how much he was loved.  
He made him breakfast, prepare him nice dinners, took him out to his favourite places, and showed him affection like he used to do before his life turned upside down with fear.  
They sleept close, almost entangled into each other and Dean promised himself that he would never let Cass fall asleep without kissing him goodnight.  
  
Their wedding anniversary arrived and due to Castiel's insistence they didn't go on a trip anywhere he just wanted a quiet night together. When Dean arrived home, Cass was dressed up nicely  
"Are we going out?" Asked Dean  
"Yeah I got a little surprise for you" said Cass smiling  
"Give me 10 minutes to shower and change and I am all yours " said Dean giving Cass a peck on the lips  
  
Indeed barely 10 minutes later they were on the impala and Cass was driving to the hills and into Concord park. He opened the trunk and took a blanket and a picnic basket winking at Dean happily.  
"Babe... you planned our first date all over again? Said Dean adoringly "I love it!"  
"I am glad you like it, I was concerned it might be too cheesy" said Cass blushing a little  
  
They sat in the blanket, had their picnic dinner at saw the sunset together. Dean kissed him adoringly "I will screw it up again in the future you know..." said Dean  
"I know" said Cass "I will still be here"  
"Even in I screw it up badoh?" Asked Dean  
"Yeah. Even if you were sick and it was painful, I would not want to waste a second away from you" Cass said a kissed him softly "I love you Dean"  
  
Dean leaned into Cass and held him in his arms. He kissed his earlobe, neck and stubble nicking and mouthing at his collarbone. Cass loved the attention and held onto Dean strongly letting his arms roam along his husband's body. Dean let a content moan and Cass decided it was high time they went home.  
"I am not going to have sex here in the park Dean... not 20 anymore" said Cass when Dean had slipped his hand inside Castiel's trousers and started carresing his alreadu hard cock while humping his leg looking for friction.  
"Let's go home" said Dean in agreement.  
  
That night they made love slowly. Adoring and worshiping  each other's body, enjoying the other trembling, sweat and come mixing. They said "I love you" they said "I need you"  but most of all they wished for forever.  



End file.
